1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food dispensing machines, and more particularly, to a hot beverage dispensing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-service food dispensing machines are usually characterized by being enclosed in a display housing. In some cases, a glass panel or window may be provided to allow persons utilizing the machine to view the mechanical operations going on during the dispensing of such food. The handling of hot beverages, particularly, creates vapors which form above the surface of the hot beverage. If the housing is provided with a window, it will tend to fog up, making it impossible to view the interior of the housing through the window. Furthermore, the presence of such vapors within the housing may provide a high humidity within the housing, causing rust and other problems associated with high humidity.
It is known to place fans in enclosed housings of this type, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,517,073, Alvarez, 1950, and 2,907,265, SeBastian, 1959. These patents describe very specific uses of fans or blowers, such as for ventilating the gas burner in the Alvarez patent or the shielding of an opening as in SeBastian.